Project Summary We are seeking funds for supporting diversity students for a 2-year Research Experience at the Health Language Processing (HLP) Center at the University of Pennsylvania. Given the current pandemic, we will be running the experience fully remotely the first year, with flexible scheduling as outlined in the sections ahead, and with a mix of in-person and remote components for the second year. Targeted participants are talented diversity high school, undergraduate and PhD students from institutions across the country. In general, students participate in vertical research teams led by a post-doctoral research associate already involved in the parent grant (with no additional funding from the supplement). Teams include 1 PhD student, 1 undergraduate student, and 1-2 high school students. We have budgeted for 3 teams in this supplement. The diversity supplement participants will work alongside other students funded internally by the University of Pennsylvania or other sources whenever possible to enhance the experience. Each team is assigned a project or task relevant to the aims of the parent grant. High School students and Undergraduates contribute primarily as annotators, unless their skillset is such that they can contribute to code development or data analysis. We include a task that is more oriented to data analysis to accommodate those without a programming background. All students participate in enrichment activities (lectures, seminars, discussion groups, and scientific writing session) and present their work to peers, mentors, and the PI.